Your Song
by Brightfire15
Summary: It's Rose's birthday and the Doctor has the perfect gift for Rose, a song that tells her how he feels. Includes "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge. Read and Review!


Your Song

Disclaimer: I do not _Doctor Who_

It was late one night in the TARDIS. But Rose was the only one asleep. The Doctor was up working on something special. Although Rose had forgotten, the Doctor had remembered that the following morning was her birthday. And he was going to make sure she got something spectacular for her birthday. It had to be perfect because it was for her. When at last, he was satisfied, he went to bed to get some sleep.

When morning came, he gently shook Rose awake.

"Rose, wake up," he said.

"What's going on?" she asked, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's your birthday today, that's what's going on," he said.

Rose sat up in surprise, now fully awake. "Blimey, I forgot."

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't. Now come on, get dressed. I've got your gift waiting for you."

"Okay. I'll just be a tic."

She quickly got dressed and went to the control room where he gave her a small cupcake with a candle in it.

"Not much of a cook, I'm afraid," he said. "But I hope you like it."

"It's perfect," she assured him.

He was so cute when he was anxious. She blew out the candle and wished for the best birthday ever.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true," she reminded him.

"Right, of course," he said. "Well, I hope you like your gift."

"I'm sure I will."

The Doctor smiled a little and then switched on some music. "Wrote this myself." And with that, he began to sing.

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Rose's breath caught in her throat. He wrote this? For her? How sweet. She was very touched by the gift. He had a beautiful voice and the lyrics were absolutely wonderful. What had she ever done to deserve him or his wonderful gifts? She had to be the luckiest girl in the entire universe.

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

The Doctor reached for her hand and they intertwined their fingers together, holding each other tight. Rose said nothing, but her beautiful eyes gave away her gratitude and feelings. The Doctor smiled. All his work he'd put into preparing this was completely worth it just to see the look on her face. Even better was the fact that he had her with him to travel throughout time and space. He would go to the edge of the universe for her.

_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're hazel or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Rose blushed as he took her out into some of the rooms on the TARDIS she'd never been in before. One was filled with windows that allowed her to see outside into the galaxies and the Time Vortex. Another had the most gorgeous garden she'd ever seen. She smiled when he picked her a perfect red rose. He was so sweet to do all this for her. 

He was smiling broadly as he led her to a magnificent ballroom and took her dancing. They waltzed and she couldn't help but laugh in joy when he lifted her up and spun her around. She felt like she was flying and everything was perfect as long as she was in his arms.

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

When he ceased singing, she reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips. She smiled when he returned the kiss and when they broke apart for air, they were both smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Rose," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Thank you so much. My wish came true. This is the best birthday I've ever had. I love you."

He smiled and then they shared another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
